Unexpected Love
by Trista2
Summary: Vegeta finds his match in the most unexpected person!! *Still in progress*
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love-Ch.1  
  
  
  
There were people all around. She couldn't believe that so many showed up. She felt a little embarrassed, her cheeks turning red. She had trained for this but she hadn't realized that she was going to be the only female there! She looked at the other fighters. They were pretty big! She brought her gaze back to her friends. Goku and Vegeta stood beside her, cool as could be. She's standing here with her palms sweating! This is her first tournament, and Goku said she had nothing to worry about. But she was still nervous. She wasn't precisely worried about the other fighters she didn't know. She was worried about having to go against Goku or Vegeta! She looked at them again, her brows furrowed. Goku smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Vegeta just looked at her, giving his own little smile of encouragement. She smiled back, giving a nervous laugh. She rubbed her palms down her sides. She walked up to the box when they called out her name, and drew a ball. Number eleven. She looked at the number twelve spot. Vegeta!! She had to fight Vegeta! She made a sound in the back of her throat, and swallowed. She turned back to Vegeta. He gave her a thumbs up. Then smiled. She made her way over to them.  
  
"I have to fight you, Vegeta."  
  
Goku clapped her on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Vegeta watched her for a moment, and then said, "At least you're a worthy opponent. Unlike most of these humans."  
  
They both looked at the other fighters milling around the stadium. Most of them were just standing around, but others were acting pretty stupid. Both Marie and Vegeta gave a disgusting look when they saw a blonde pick his nose, and another pulled out a weggy. Then they looked at each other, nodding.  
  
"Your right," Marie said, watching as Goku went up to draw a number ball.  
  
"Hey, I've got number three!" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Marie smiled at his enthusiasm. Then the announcer came on the speaker, announcing that all fighters had to move to the waiting room as they prepared for fighting. She gave a sigh as she sat down. Vegeta stood off to the side, arms folded, waiting. Goku made his way towards the food bar, already filling a second plate. Marie shook her head as he offered some to her. He sat down next to her, chomping away. She glanced over at Vegeta. He had his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt her gaze on him. He gave a two-finger salute and she looked away, heat creeping up her neck, making her cheeks burn. She didn't know why she felt so unsure and weird everytime she was around him. She folded her hands together, and watched as the first two fighters made their way to the arena. Then something else caught her attention. A group of fighters were off to her right, engaged in an argument. Then one of them turned towards her, giving her a nasty sneer. She narrowed her eyes, and her lips twisted. She made her way over towards the group. They became quiet when they realized she was coming over. Marie folded her arms.  
  
"Something you want to tell me guys?"  
  
Some of them started snickering and laughing. Then one piped up, looking very much like the ringleader of the group.  
  
"Well," he started.  
  
He looked back at his friends, grinning. Then he turned back to her.  
  
"Well, we were just discussing how pathetic it was that you're the only woman here, and not only that! You also got put fighting the shortest of all of us."  
  
The man gave a bark of laughter as her cheeks turned red. Then he smirked, focusing his eyes behind her. She turned around to see Vegeta standing behind her, arms unfolded and fists clenched. She sighed. Here we go, she thought. Vegeta's mouth twisted, and he moved forward until he was within hair breaths away from the man who had just criticized him. Marie shook her head.  
  
"You really shouldn't have made fun of his height."  
  
She crossed her arms. The man's smile faded.  
  
"I'm not mad about them making fun of my height. I could care less."  
  
Her mouth fell open. Vegeta glanced at her.  
  
"I'm mad about them talking about you."  
  
Marie's eyebrows shot up. As did Goku's. He stopped his eating and came over to stand beside Marie. Then he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta didn't spare a glance at Goku. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. The man's friends scattered as Vegeta lifted the man off of the floor. The man looked terrified now and stared waving his hands around.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta rolled his upper lip and pointed the man at Marie.  
  
"Not to me, you fool. To her."  
  
The man raised his hands again.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta let out a grunt and dropped the man in a scampering heap on the floor. The human crawled away, watching over his shoulder to make sure Vegeta didn't hurt him. He gave a sigh of relief and left the room. Goku and Marie watched the man go, and then both turned back to Vegeta.  
  
"What was that all about?" They both asked in unison.  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and sent them a blank stare.  
  
"He should learn to keep his mouth shut."  
  
With that he stalked back over to his corner, leaning back, propping his foot against the wall. He shut his eyes. Marie and Goku looked at each other, and scratched their heads, confused. Then Marie shrugged and sat back down again. Vegeta watched her through the slits of his eyes.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The announcer came on the speaker in the waiting room, announcing that fighters 11 and 12 were up. Some fighters started snickering, but became quiet when Vegeta passed them. They started whispering amongst themselves, and Marie's cheeks became red. Vegeta just stared straight ahead. They made their way up the arena steps as they were announced to the crowd. The drum roll and then the bong announced the beginning of the fight. Vegeta stayed in his usual stance, arms folded and legs shoulder width apart. Marie got into horse stance, arms at her sides, fists facing up, legs slightly bent. They both watched each other as the crowd chanted. Then Vegeta smirk and unfolded his arms. Marie watched him, eyes narrowed. Then he flew towards her, lifting of the ground with a boost of energy. She watched Vegeta, anticipating his next move. He was still smiling as she blocked his punch, and gave one of her own. He flew back a little, then waited for her to attack him. She didn't disappoint him. They both clashed, Vegeta still wearing his little smirk. Fists and legs went flying. Then they locked hands, using their power and energy to best the other. The arena floor started coming apart, piece by piece, as they continued to increase their power. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm not letting go." Vegeta said, letting out another blast of energy.  
  
Marie smiled. "Neither am I." She said, doing the same.  
  
Both of their pride at stake, neither gave in or relented, oblivious that they were tearing the battle ring up. Then they both blasted at each other, finally separating. Vegeta held out a hand, dissolving her blast. She moved slightly, easily avoiding his. They stood there, staring at one another. Goku watched, his arms folded, his eyebrows narrowed, deep in thought. Marie sighed.  
  
"This battle will never be finished, unless one of us gives up. And I know you Vegeta, you will not do that." Marie smirked. "But neither will I."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Then what do you propose?" he asked, folding his arms.  
  
Marie thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.  
  
"Why don't we declare a draw, then go train!?"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows shot up. "A draw? Train?"  
  
"Yes, we will never finish this fight, so neither of us is going to win. And since that's the case, why don't we use this time to train?"  
  
Vegeta grinned at her. "Fine."  
  
He lowered himself to the ground, and made his way towards the judges. They raised their eyebrows, clearly shocked. He turned and flew back over to Marie, ignoring the judges questions.  
  
"Ready?" Marie nodded.  
  
They flew off, listening as the shocked announcer called their draw, and departure. Goku watched them leave, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
Dende, now the watcher and protector of earth, looked up and smiled as Vegeta and Marie landed. He stood and made his way over to the fighters.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you two."  
  
Vegeta gave a nod, and Marie waved.  
  
"We're going to use the time chamber to train Dende." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Marie rolled her eyes.  
  
"MAY we use the time chamber to train, Dende?"  
  
Vegeta gave Marie a look. She sent one right back to him.  
  
"Well, you need to learn to be nice once in awhile, Vegeta. Not everything is handed to you." Vegeta frowned, then looked back at Dende, grinding his teeth.  
  
Dende looked from one to the other, trying not to laugh. He could clearly tell that Vegeta liked Marie. But did Marie like Vegeta? He pondered this question as he nodded, giving them permission to use the time chamber. He also reminded them of the one-year limit. Vegeta grunted. Marie shot him another look, then nodded at Dende.  
  
"We remember Dende, thanks."  
  
Vegeta and Marie made their way into the chamber, closing the door behind them. Dende stared at the door, then looked towards Goku, who had just landed.  
  
"Their already in there Dende?" Goku asked.  
  
Dende nodded. Goku smiled and slapped him on the back.  
  
"It's going to be very interesting to see what comes out of this. Isn't it Goku." Goku smiled in answer.  
  
They made their way towards Dende's home. Goku paused and looked towards the time chamber. Then he smiled. This is really going to be interesting to see what develops, he thought, turning and walking in the house.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned around as the door closed behind them. He smiled, then cleared his throat when Marie looked up. She shot him a confused look.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was silent a moment before he responded.  
  
"Nothing. Let's train!"  
  
He flew over towards the white expansion beyond the living quarters. Marie paused, unsure as to whether or not to even step onto it. Vegeta turned around.  
  
"What's the matter?" he demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
Marie hesitated, then flew up to where Vegeta was floating.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Vegeta nodded, then powered up. He got into horse stance, as did Marie.  
  
He smirked. "Let's Go!"  
  
  
  
Goku picked up another drumstick and bit into it, as he looked at the clock. It's 5:00 p.m. already! He thought, surprised that the time went by so quickly. He looked up as Dende came over to him.  
  
"Some more, Goku?" Goku nodded.  
  
Dende poured the rest of the soup into Goku's bowl.  
  
"There, that's the rest of it."  
  
Goku smiled. "Thanks Dende!"  
  
Goku paused, hand and spoon halfway to his mouth. Dende raised a brow in question.  
  
"Piccollo's on his way."  
  
Dende smiled. Now that's a Namekian fighter! He thought, clearly pleased. He turned as Piccollo landed. Piccollo came over to Goku and Dende. He looked at Goku, a question in his gaze. Goku responded with a smile.  
  
"They're both in the hyperbolic time chamber, training."  
  
Piccollo smirked, clearly not believing that "training" is all that they are doing. He unfolded his arms and looked at Goku.  
  
"So what do you think will come out of this, Goku?"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Marie came out pregnant, or already has a child!"  
  
Piccollo and Dende nodded, agreeing with Goku's point of view. All three thought it was a definant possibility.  
  
"But you never know," Goku started, "you know how stubborn they both can be!"  
  
Piccollo looked at Goku, then he said, "Goku, don't you realize they'll be in there, together, for a whole year. Your not there to distract them, and neither am I. So you know the possibilities."  
  
Goku became serious, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. He looked at Piccollo.  
  
"Your right."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Marie shrieked when she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway to the bathroom.  
  
"Get Out!"  
  
Vegeta came out of his shock with a shake of his head. Then he let his eyes roam down, clearly liking what he saw from the look on his face. Marie reached over and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself as her cheeks started to flame. She opened her mouth to shout again.  
  
"I heard you the first time." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Marie didn't think it was possible, but her cheeks began to burn more. Vegeta let his eyes roam slowly down the length of her again, all the way to her toes. Then he met her gaze with a heated one of his own. He grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"Tell me when you're finished." He said, closing the door with a soft click.  
  
Marie stood there for a moment, then sank slowly onto the toilet seat. What in the world just happened? Her eyebrows furrowed. She fanned herself, remembering the way Vegeta had looked at her. That passion! That heat that practically shouted at her when he had met her gaze! It was like he wanted to devour her! Her insides quivered, and her legs became weak again. She shivered, still seeing the way he looked at her. Nobodies ever looked at her like that before! She looked at the door, and gulped. She stood and made her way towards it. When she made sure it was locked and there was no way he could get in, she tentavely dropped her towel. She sighed as she slipped a foot into the tub. She sank to the neck in the delicious, hot water. She sighed again and let her mind drift.  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned and rolled over for the second time. He just couldn't get the image of Marie out of his mind. Those supple breast, the nice shape of her body.................he squirmed and adjusted his boxers. He gave another groan and rolled onto his back. He rubbed a hand over his face, and then sat up. He might as well take a cold shower. Cause he sure as hell wasn't going to get any sleep tonight!  
  



End file.
